1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and more particularly to a wrench structure having a driving head that can be rotated with respect to a wrench handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With reference to FIG. 7 for a conventional quick-rotating wrench structure, the structure comprises a driving head 91 and a wrench handle 92 coupled with the driving head 91, wherein the driving head 91 includes an axle hole 93 having internal ratchets, an axle seat 94 formed at an end that connects the wrench handle 92 and the driving head 91, an accommodating slot 95 separately formed at the middle and both sides of the axle seat 94 for accommodating a push button 96 and a latch teeth 97 that can be latched with the internal ratchets of the axle hole 93.
However, the manufacture of the aforementioned quick-rotating wrench structure requires manufacturing additional internal ratchets on the axle hole 93 of the driving head 91 and the axle seat 94 having the plurality of accommodating slots 95 on the wrench handle 92, and thus incurring a more complicated manufacturing procedure, a longer manufacturing time and a higher manufacturing cost. Furthermore, the plurality of accommodating slots 95 are formed at the axle seat 94 of the wrench handle 92 used for connecting the axle hole 93, and thus the structural strength of the wrench handle 92 is decreased and the wrench handle 92 cannot bear a large change of stresses, and the latch teeth 97 pushed by the push button 96 to latch the internal ratchets of the axle hole 93 provides a relatively poor fixing effect. If a larger turning force is applied to the wrench, the latch teeth 97 will be unable to securely latch the internal ratchets of the axle hole 93.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed a wrench in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.